


Glasses

by sometimesiwritespn (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Drake & Josh RPF, Drake Bell (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drake Bell Tour, Drake Bell Tours, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glasses, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Stress, Touring, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sometimesiwritespn
Summary: Drake ends up needing glasses and is self conscious of how he looks in them. Karlee shows him he's still beautiful.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, Drake Bell isn't usually my fanfiction topic of choice, but lately I've been absolutely obsessed with him and I've met him a couple times and I just love him so much. I had this idea after I saw him wearing glasses on Champs vs Stars, and I'm so smitten with him in general, but especially in glasses.
> 
> I know hardly anyone is going to read this, but if people do, that's great too. <3 Comments & kudos feed the muse!

“God, I have such a headache.” Drake grumbles as he flops down onto the bed next to Karlee. She was leaning against the headboard, a book held in her hands, up until the man drops down next to her; hands folding the book closed after marking her spot, she turns to look at him with a frown. 

“You seem to be getting a lot of headaches lately.” Karlee comments gently, reaching a hand down to stroke her fingers through his hair gently. With how long it was getting, it fell in his face a lot; Karlee brushed away the strands that had fallen in his face, tucking them back behind his ear. “Here, close your eyes. Relax.” 

Drake does as she says, feeling her hand traveling to the back of his neck. Once there, Karlee’s fingers started to massage the base of his neck, squeezing gently and working up towards his head. Drake releases a quiet groan, already feeling some of the tension in his neck starting to melt away from him. He wouldn’t have thought to get tension out of his neck, since it was his head that was hurting, but it was already starting to help. Though, that could also be because his eyes were closed. 

A small smile quirks on Karlee’s lips when she sees him starting to relax. He’d been on tour for months now, and even though he loved it, it certainly presented some stress on his body. Karlee loved watching him do what he loved, and most of the time he was okay after shows, but it killed her to see the amount of stress he was put through daily. Even though he was only 31, it just wasn’t good for his body. 

Soon enough, Drake had fallen fast asleep after he finally relaxed after a long day. Karlee leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead gently, grabbing a soft blanket he always took with him on tour and placing it over him, since she didn’t want to wake him to get him under the covers. Drake was so adorable she couldn’t help but to take a quick picture of him to save for later. 

Karlee then got ready for bed, changing into her pajamas and crawling in next to him a few moments later. In his sleep, Drake turned toward her and wrapped his arm around her waist, so she snuggled up into his chest happily.

***********

It was two weeks later, and each day Drake was still complaining of headaches. They were starting to get worse, too. In the beginning, they mostly happened at night after he’d been active all day, either with exploring or putting on shows. But as the days continued to go on, he started getting them earlier and earlier in the day. There was one show he’d even had to put on sunglasses because the bright lights were making his head hurt. And Karlee was just getting more and more worried. 

“Babe… you should see a doctor.” Karlee commented one night after a show, while they were in the tour bus. Drake was sprawled out on the couch with his head in Karlee’s lap, her fingers gently stroking through his hair again. His eyes were closed, an arm slung over his face to protect his eyes from the lights. “It’s not normal for you to be having all these headaches.” 

Drake groaned at the mention of seeing a doctor. “I don’t need to see a doctor. I’m fine.” He says grumpily. Because of all the pain in his head, he’d been getting more and more grumpy lately – Karlee was reminding herself of that, but it still sucked that Drake was always either too busy doing things for tour to see her or being grumpy when he finally did see her. 

“Drake. I know it’s probably not something serious, but it could be as serious as a brain tumor. Headaches can be a sign of that kind of thing, you know.” She insists, though the worried tone is evident in her voice. “I’m sure you don’t have a brain tumor and I’m sure everything’s fine, but I want to be on the safe side. You’re getting these excruciating headaches every single day.” 

“The only headache I’m getting right now is you.” Drake replies back, getting up from the couch, where his head had been resting in her lap. He walks out of the living room, going into their shared bedroom space.

Karlee’s heart sank as soon as she heard those words, tears pricking at her eyes. She quickly forced them back, reminding herself that it was just because he was in pain. Karlee didn’t want to annoy him, but she truly was worried about his health. The last thing she wanted was for something to be seriously wrong with Drake and have something happen to him while he was on tour. It would devastate him if he was unable to complete the tour – and it would devastate her if something were to happen to him. 

It was a while later before Karlee got up the courage to go knock on the bedroom door. “Drake?” She calls softly through the door, starting to very slowly open it up. “Can I at least some get my pajamas?” She asks quietly. She was trying to keep an even tone to her voice, not wanting to show how much his words had affected her, but she didn’t think she was doing very well. 

“Yeah.” Drake says quietly in return. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing away from the door. Drake then realizes what she said. “Wait, what?” He questions, turning his head to the side so he can see her a little bit, but still not facing her. “Get your pajamas? I thought you were asking if you could come in.” 

“Figured you probably didn’t want me in here.” Karlee mutters quietly, arms crossing in front of her chest as if to protect herself. She knew Drake hadn’t really meant to hurt her, but that had happened. “Figured I’d just get my stuff and sleep on the couch tonight.” 

Drake’s heart sinks when he realizes just how badly what he’d said had affected her. He knew he had snapped at her, which had made him even angrier at himself earlier, and now he just plain felt guilty. “Sweetheart…” Drake says quietly, finally turning on the bed, so he can face her, outstretching his arm to her. “Come here.” 

Karlee drops her head guiltily, eyes filling with tears once again. She slowly moves over to him, pajamas still clutched tightly in her hands. Once she gets close enough, Drake gently grabs hold of her wrist and pulls her toward him until she sits down on his lap. “I’m sorry.” Drake whispers, arms encircling her waist and pulling her closer to him. He kisses her forehead, bringing one hand to cup her cheek, thumb brushing over her cheekbone. “I was a dick. Immediately after I snapped at you I was so angry at myself, but I knew if I went back out there I would just take it out on you again. You didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry, baby.” 

She manages to give Drake a small smile, leaning into him and placing her head on his shoulder. “I’m just so worried about you.” Karlee says quietly. “I know you’re not worried, and you think it’s all fine, but what if it’s not? I couldn’t bear to lose you. You should know that.” 

“I know. I know you’re worried. And I know these past couple weeks have been as hard on you as they have been on me, since I’ve been taking out my stress and pain on you, and I’m sorry. But… everything’s okay. I promise.” Drake gives a small smile as well. He hates seeing her so stressed out, especially knowing that it’s been because of what he’s been doing to her. 

“Drake, you really need to see a doctor!” Karlee says again, her voice raising higher in pitch as she starts to get desperate. “Like I said, it’s probably not a brain tumor, but what if it is? What if it’s something terrible or a ticking time bomb and you just keep letting it go and then suddenly it explodes? What if –” 

“I need glasses, okay?” Drake cuts her off loudly before she can begin to freak out any more.

Karlee pauses, pulling her head off of his shoulder so she can meet his eyes. “You… what?” She asks in confusion, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“About a month ago I went to the eye doctor, and they told me I need glasses.” Now it’s Drake’s turn to look down, biting down harshly on his bottom lip. 

Karlee’s still as confused as ever, still looking at him in confusion and curiosity. “So, you got glasses a month ago? Why haven’t you been wearing them?” 

Drake sighs, still refusing to look up to meet her eyes. “Because I don’t like them.” The last part is mumbled quietly, almost in embarrassment. That’s when it clicks.

“You think they don’t look good.” Karlee finishes the sentence for him, feeling her eyes starting to soften. For a second, when she found out that Drake had been having these headaches simply because he hadn’t been wearing his glasses, she’d been a little pissed off that he would put them both through that – but seeing how down he looked, she could see they made him self conscious.

“I don’t think anything.” Drake corrects her. “They just look bad.” He pauses, finally looking up to meet Karlee’s eyes, and she didn’t think she’d ever seen him looking so vulnerable before. “Especially after all that stuff that happened on Instagram a while ago…” Drake didn’t have to explain anything more than that. She’d been the one to wipe his tears when the anonymous dicks online had hurt him so badly by saying he was ugly and that he’d aged badly. She’d seen him breaking down over it, asking what he had done to deserve it. Those had been a few of the worst nights of her life. 

“Oh, honey.” Karlee whispers, reaching up so she can cup Drake’s cheeks in her hands. She makes sure he continues to look at her, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips before resting her forehead against his. “People can be dicks online. You know that. I’m sure your glasses don’t look bad. If they did, you wouldn’t have picked them out originally, right? Go get them. Let me see.” 

Drake’s face turned from a vulnerable expression into a sullen one, which made Karlee smile a little bit. There was her sassy fighter that she knew and loved so much, even if it meant he was basically throwing a temper tantrum. “I don’t want to.” 

“Come on, baby. For me?” She asks, giving him those eyes that she knows he can’t resist, which causes Drake to groan. “Pleaaaase?” 

Drake groans again, but finally relents, nodding his head. “Alright, get up.” Karlee quickly gets up off his lap, so Drake gets up from the bed and goes digging around in one of his duffel bags where he kept everything on tour. He eventually finds the little glasses case they’d given him, slowly bringing it back to the bed.

Karlee waits expectantly as he sits back down, but he just continues to look at the case, instead of putting them on. “Well… put them on, let me see.” She says, rolling her eyes playfully when Drake gives her an irritated look. “Come on, baby. I’m sure they’re not bad.” 

Drake finally opens the glasses case and places the glasses on. He continues to look down at the bed for a moment before he gets up the courage to actually look at Karlee, already expecting to hear the worst. They were a simple pair of black frames, that looked like a smaller version of the normal sized Ray Bans. 

Although Karlee had been expecting to say something right away about how great they were, she just couldn’t. She was blown away by how adorable and handsome he looked in the glasses, and Karlee had no idea why he was so self conscious about them. There were a few moments of silence while she just stared at Drake with a little smile on her face, but those moments felt like centuries to Drake himself. “What?” He finally snaps, causing Karlee to snap out of it. 

“Oh!” Karlee says once she’s snapped out of it, but she keeps the smile on her face. “I just love them.” She whispers, and the sincerity in the tone of her voice is astounding. Drake can feel himself starting to well up, which usually doesn’t happen, because he’s usually not that emotional of a guy. Drake asks if she really loves them, to which Karlee responds by nodding enthusiastically. “I think they’re amazing. I’m blown away by how good you look in them.” She says sincerely once more.

Karlee could also already see Drake starting to relax now that he had the glasses on. It was obvious that not wearing them had been causing him some serious eye strain, which his body had been rebelling toward by giving him those awful headaches. “And see? I bet you feel better already now that you have them on.” 

Drake couldn’t deny that, his cheeks flushed while he nodded. “Yeah… yeah, my eyes are already starting to not hurt so much.” 

Smiling, Karlee leans forward to kiss him lovingly, making sure she pours every single ounce of emotion she can into it, so he knows she’s telling the truth. “Honestly, babe, you look amazing. But if you’re really so self conscious, maybe you should think about getting contacts. Whatever you want to do, I’ll support you in – so long as you’re doing something for your eyes. Straining them how you have been is not good for you. I don’t want to see you do that anymore.” 

Drake nods his head, knowing she was right. “I’m sorry I put you through all of that when it was something as simple as glasses.” He mumbles, still feeling guilty. “I know I haven’t been treating you the best lately. I promise I’m going to be better.” 

Karlee giggles, rolling her eyes. “Hey, I know we’re not married, but for better or for worse, right? Even though you were a little bit of an asshole, you’re still my asshole.” She teases, reaching over to nudge his shoulder. 

“Hey now!” Drake says playfully, suddenly grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to the bed, so she was laying on her back, Drake hovering over her. Karlee squealed in surprise, giggling as he was suddenly hovering over her, leaning down so he could kiss her. “That’s right, I’m your asshole.” He grins, kissing along her jaw before kissing up to her lips once more. 

“And… I think I’m going to keep the glasses for a while.”


End file.
